New Eden
by Nightwalker21
Summary: A home destroyed and a world lost yet Rin manged to be spared and he finds something in the galaxy that proves we were never alone. And yet a lone Milotic with a chance enconter may find love once more. Rated M for blood guts, strong Langue, And lemon if you are not 18 dont read but if you do any way read at you descrision. sorry about bad spelling auto correct failed on me
1. One Gaint step

Chapter 1 One giant step

The year is 2025 the earth is in danger yet is at its greatest moment in mankind existence we had found life in the universe or more exactly they found us. They came to us they sent messages and we listened they told us we are alone the showed us how to fix our home they gave us technology and we used it till the rebels destroyed our communicator before the last message had been read. But all was not lost a scientist named rollend manged to use his vr head set to picea the last message together we were in danger a comet was on its way back from its 750 year jonery around or galaxy it would miss us but would destroyed our moon we had a year at most to figure it out. But there was a hope we may be able to upload our lives into the vr real to keep us from going extinct yet only the rich would be allowed once again it was money that determined everything but on the east coast of California something bizarre was about to happen.

"Okay bring her out nice and easy we only got one shot to launch her so lets do this by the books" spoke a man in a black jacket his name was Jon. "No shit Sherlock I though I was going drive it full speed and maybe do a couple damn donuts with it who knows maybe try a fucking wheelie with it." A man yelled back his name was Dave. "Dave shut the fuck... o hi sir I did not see you there." Jon quickly caught him self from ticking of the head of the group pissing rick off was a bad idea. "How close tell we can launch the ng are on the way to stop us we have to launch as soon as possible. We have less than two hours before they get here." he quickly spoke. "Well we can launch as soon as Rin shows up we good to go shes already to go. And the mass launcher is ready to fire." Jon replied. "Good do we know where rin is?" Rick asked . "Yea hes in the prep room getting geared up in the ARS suit." Dave replied. "the what?" asked a quite confused Rick. "Augmenter reaction suit." snapped Dave. "OK good let me know when hes ready to go ill be in the command center. Rick said as he walked away.

In a room not to far from the mass launcher a man stood in the center of a white room and waited. A computer voice echoed through the room, "Welcome rin please stand still." Robotic arms quickly moved into place instal the back of the Ars suit the sound of small bolts and drills filled the room as the machine sealed rin into his suit it took only a few minutes till his helmet was on and a blue HUD lit up. "Welcome rin I am glados welcome to the Augment realty suit Please wait as I calibrate to you biology." I stood still as the system shifted a few times till it was snug but not too uncomfortable it asks me to do a few quiet test with motion before the compute spoke again. "system is green please report to the Mass launcher and prepare for take off." "Roger" I spoke I quickly started making my way to the star ship that was going to carry me to the stars and beyond. It was the first ship that had not only a anti mater reactor but a warp drive it sat gleaming in the early morning light and as I made my way close to it you could see how stream line it was it was smooth almost like an elongated triangle with a large ring on the back of it that was the warp drive. I quickly climbed into the ship and let myself get straped down into the gel foam seat. "all good here" a tech said. "Well good luck rin ya gonna make history ." another tech spoke all I did was give a thumps up as I head the Titanium door shoot with a soft thud and a hiss of air. "OK rin start her up and run the system check we only have an hour to launch before the get her." Ricks voice came through the speaker. "roger sir will do" I quickly started hitting the buttons starting the on board computed stared running checks I quietly listed to the computer as it ran. "Boosters online...System pass... anti mater reactor online...anti mater reactor system pass...warp drive system check …...warp drive system pass...life support systems online …...life support system pass."This went on for a good thirty minutes "So how do you feel rin."asked Rick. "Nervous as hell sir I wont lie." I quietly replied. "Well I got good news and bad news what do you want first." "Um the bad news first I guess." I quietly respond how bad could it be. "Well the bad news is we have to launch as soon as possible the army just showed up we have ten minutes to launch before the cut through the blast doors that's the bad news the good news we are all green to go as soon as you are." rick said quickly. There was a quiet ding from the computer as it said. "all systems are green we are ready to launch." "Sir we are all green as well start the launch sequence at you discretion." I keyed over the radio. "Roger that rin we are starting launch sequence now good luck." Rick yelled. "start the launch now." "yes sir starting count down now." yelled a techs computer stared the countdown begin launch sequence" A green computer read stated it began to countdown .10...9...8...7...6...5... "Passing control to archangel. " I have control starting booster" I hit the red button and felt the ship start to shake as 250000 pounds of thrust started to roar out of the six solid booster. 3...2...1...launch. The force of the launch shoved me deep into the seat as I raced from 0 to over 2000 miles in under four seconds I felt the ship nose rise towards the heavens and race upwards at ten time the speed of sound. "well here I go" I grunted. "good luck rin."Rick spoke as the blast doors were cut down and the ng forced him onto the ground. "were is it" screamed a sergeant. "were the fuck is that fucking star ship." "Sir I think it already lanced." said a private. "What Goddamn it God fucking dammit why the fuck did we not get here sooner FUUUUUUCCCKKK." The seg quietly sighed "well there no choice now we have to shot it down get NASA on the line.

Above there earth moving at 36miles a second I orbited the blue ball called earth it felt odd to be in zero gee but I was here and had a job to do. "Computer start charging warp drive and target new Eden" Yes commander time to charge warp drive 30 seconds …...new hope located time to RP warp point two minutes and Thirty seconds " a robotic voice spoke. Back on earth."Sir we have the visual targeted we can fire in two minutes and thirty three seconds." "Good." snapped a sergeant "I want it destroyed and the sooner the better." Warp drive charged preparing to jump t mins 10 seconds …...warning incoming missile incoming missile time to impact ten seconds take evasive measures." "well shit" was the only thing I could come up with they really wanted to stop this ship. I could hear the whine growing louder as the warp drive charged it was ready to go and I could not stop it it was impossible like trying to stop a hurricane with a paper towel. "Engaging warp drive in 3...2...1...it felt like I was hit by a million pounds of rocks at once as space seemed to warp and distort and just leap at me as i was smashed back into the seat. "warp drive engaged commander congratulations your have broken the speed of light." "yipe" was all I could gasp. Back at NASA "Sir we …...missed we hit the space shuttle omega we hit are own shit." gasped the tech. "this is going to cost me my job I could stop it and now its too late its too late." cried the sergeant. In the distant the sky seemed to fill with an ungodly amount of light as a massive fireball and the earth shook as the moon disapeard chunks rained down destroying most of life as we know it.

Chapter 2 New Eden


	2. First Contact

Kanto region in an underground bunker at an undisclosed location the dull hum of fans and blips pinged screens every where a tech quietly watching the monitor noticed something strange happing above the planet he quietly picked up a red phone and made the call he was dreading. "Sir we have a situation." "What is the situation and make it quick I am about to go into a meeting with the president." A man spoke softly into his portable phone. There was about a minute of silence as the man listened to what was told to him and as he listens the phone slowly slipped out of his hands as he lost all feeling his blood cooled he could not believe what he was hearing. A UFO had just Showed out of no where above the planet and was hurtling towards it at massive speed but had flipped and was slowing down firring what the tech had said was a blue light. The president was going to be surprised when he told her this.

"Sir the president is ready to see you now ." spoke and agent in a black suit. " thank you letianut." he replied . As he entered the room he was always amazed at what he say an albatross flying on the floor holding white flowers in its feet called peace Lilly the room apart from that was round and painted white he could see the kanto flag and city flag behind a massive desk and a young women in her early 30 sat there. "Welcome general brigs please take a seat and we can begin." spoke the president. "Thank you madam president." Briggs responded as he took a seat. "How many times have I told you to call me Sarah when we meet." sighed the president.

"Yes mamm I mean Sarah." Briggs spoke quietly. "Well what is new with the DOD." she asked him.

"Well not much is new team rocket has not been seen for some time now but there is a situation."he hesitated and thought, "How the hell do I tell her we have a UFO above our planet and it shows intelligent life or technology on board bu..." his thought train was interrupted as Shara leaned forward and ask. "what situation general do tell me."

"well mamm …...um.. well fuck it pardon my French, but I was told that we had found a UFO appear above the moon it was closing at extreme speeds before the craft had flipped over and started what could be called a retro burn to slow down it is orbiting us as we speak right now at aproxmenty six hundred and eighty miles." Briggs spoke quickly and fast. The look on Shara face showed a complete lack of color as she head this it was the last thing that she had thought she would be hearing today but it also scared her as well.

"This cannot leave this room general do you understand we dont know who or what they are or if they have hostile intent .Lets keep an eye on them for now and see what happens maybe just maybe it will leave." "Yes mamm I will keep it under raps for now is there anything else we need to do mamm. Before I leave ." Briggs asked .

"No that will be all have a good rest of you day." she spoke. The general stood and tuned tucking his evolve under his arm as he left ,he looked out the window and thought to him self "who the hell are you and what do you want from us."

Above the planet a red light blinked slowly and a shrill alarm blared. "Warning waring critical error life support critical damage 48 hours until complete failure." a computer voice shrilled. "Bypass damage sup routines to auxiliary circuits and try to see if that fixes it. And turn off the damn alarm." I barked.

"Attempting to bypass sup routines …...error error unable to bypass system fail eminent." "God dammit" I screamed. "can we fire probes into the atmosphere and get readings lets see if I can bring this bitch down and not fucking die."

"Yes commander fire probes now. Please wait." the ship shudder as two class viking probes rocketed towards the planet leaving a fire trail across the night sky. On the ground below a group of three watched.

"Hey Brock what do you think those." asked one of the boys as he finished his sentence a pan flew towards his head and bounced off.

"Ow why the fuck you do DAT misty that hurt." the girl stuck her tongue at him and said, "dont be so stupid there meteors dumb ass."

"Both of you act you age." Brock snapped and "lets eat." Broke yelled. A small yellow creature ran and sat on the ground eating a small yellow berry staring at the strange light .

"hmm I wonder if those are real meteors or something else." "Come on pickchu its time for dinner" Ash called. "picka" snapped the yellow creature and ran off casting one look back as he did only to see the light were gone.

Back of the ship a Computer spoke softly as it drifted through the cosmos. " Data gathered atomistic pressure is twice as strong as it was on earth and Resistance is 2.5 times denser than earth atmosphere."

"OK is the air safe to breath."Rin asked drifting lazy through the cockpit. "the oxygen and air contaminates are 650 times less polluted than on earth the air is safe to breath with no harm full side effects." "OK begin prep to reenter the atmosphere." I quickly began to run checks on the systems and prepared to reenter a new planets atmosphere. "Preparations complete we are ready for reentry." "roger that here we go." I quickly crossed my self and said a quick prayer."Well here we go" is all I thought as I pushed the joy stick forward and felt the craft shake as we began to head towards the new planets surface at a 45 degree angle. As we hit the Resistance pulled the nose I could hear the massive roar from the air as we tore in to in the whole ship seemed to be shacking it self apart I could hear the warnings screaming in the background. "Waring hull comprised hull comprised antimatter reactor failing ejecting reactor." I felt the ship bounce as the reactor got dumped less than 10 seconds later a massive explosive shook the craft as the reactor detonated the force was felt from miles around and, people and creatures alike looked towards the heavens as it fell towards the ground all had the same thought. 'What in the hell was that explosion.'

"Waring ship hull comprised warin..." "shut the fuck up I screamed holding hard onto the joy stick as we fell . "shut all the bulk doors now" 'All bulk doors closed.' "good" I thought as we tore straight through the sound barrier the boom shook the craft hard. "hell were gonna crash fire all retro rockets now." 'firing retro rockets now' I heard the roar as the rockets fired hard in attempt to stop us. At 5000 feet I felt the ship parachutes deploy and a massive jolt as the ship decelerated hard but not fast enough.

'Error error shut deployment detached error error critical error ship deployment fail.' the computer howled.

"What" I screamed but had now more time than that as the ship slammed into the ground and bounded I could here trees and see dirt flying every where as we bounced end over end smashing through boulders and trees alike nothing stoping us till we slammed into a lake. I felt a massive pain as we skipped over the lake and felt the ship come to a halt at the other end of the lake in a massive plume of rocks trees water and dirt raining down all around us. The light blinked off and on and sparks flew every where I was down finally now I was tired so much pain so tired just a little bit of sleep is all I need I let my eyes close. In the mist of the steam a creatures head poked out of the water it looked curiously at the strange thing that sat half in and out of the water it could see something inside head to one side and not moving. It thought to itself 'I wonder what this is is any one hurt' it quietly moved towards the ship and saw what was in it a person or so it thought but it scared the creature back into the water. 'There someone in it what is it why is it here' the creature was scared it would stay there until the morning.


End file.
